five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Closets
Supply C.= The Supply Closet is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This is the starting location for Prototype Laa-Laa. Appearance The Supply Closet is a small room, with two barrels in the left, two holes in the floor, a toppled barrel with something coming out of it in the corner, three black tubes connected to the floor and left wall to the left, and a red tube, a green tube, and a blue tube connecting the far right wall and the close right wall. Gameplay Only Prototype Laa-Laa appears here. She has a beginning state that she takes at the start of the night and after she has ran, and a state that she takes right before she runs, which is staring at the camera. If she is watched while in this room, she cannot move. In the beta, if you look at the Supply Closet camera right before she runs, you will see her disable the camera. |-|Supply C. B.= The Supply Closet B is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This is the starting location of Po. Appearance The Supply Closet B is a small room. The camera looks at the corner, so all that can be seen is a small wooden table to the left, and a hole in the wall with a single plank of wood on it above the table. Gameplay Only Po appears here. She starts here at the beginning of the night, and can leave and return later. |-|Wreckage C.= The Wreckage Closet is a location in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game. This is the starting location for Prototype Dipsy. Appearance The Wreckage Closet is a small room with a crate in the right corner, a large barrel and a smaller crate behind it by the left wall, three tubes connected to the far and left wall at the corner near the ceiling, a hole in the wall on the top right corner of the far wall, and three holes on the left wall. Gameplay Only Prototype Dipsy appears here. He begins sitting down by the far wall. He will return here when fended off from the office. Trivia * Strangely, the texture of Prototype Dipsy standing up in the Wreckage Closet is unused, due to a programming mistake. * Prototype Dipsy from the trailer takes the same, if not, very similar pose to the unused file of him standing in the Wreckage Closet. |-|Gallery= Supply Closet proto laa laa 1.png|Prototype Laa-Laa in the Supply Closet. proto laa laa 2.png|Prototype Laa-Laa about to leave the Supply Closet. Beta proto laa-laa camera disable.gif|The animation of Prototype Laa-Laa disabling the camera, from the FNaTL 3 beta. Supply Closet B. Po supply closet b 1.png|Po starting in the Supply Closet B. Po supply closet b 2.png|Po in the Supply Closet B. Po 3 trailer.gif|Po in the Supply Closet B from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Wreckage Closet Proto dipsy wreckage closet 1.png|Prototype Dipsy in the Wreckage Closet. Proto dipsy wreckage closet 2.png|An unused file of Prototype Dipsy in the Wreckage Closet. Proto dipsy trailer.gif|Prototype Dipsy in the Wreckage Closet from the FNaTL 3 trailer. |-|Audio= Supply Closet Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3: The End Game